fontaine d'or, fontaine d'argent
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: c'est déjà très court a la base alors si maintenant je résume c'est meme plus la peine d'aller lire, m'enfin c'est du 1x2 très spéciale comme genre (j'arriverais peut-etre a refaire des fics normal un de ces Quat')


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail :  Chtiteelfie@aol.com

Source : GW

Genre : guimauve liquide prête à s'évaporer.

Muse : Kei a arrêté l'hibernation -_-0

Disclamer : Les perso et l'univers ne sont pas a moi T_T

Coin de la béta : J'aime pas mon ordi. Cette salle bestiole me fait un caca nerveux à chaque fois que j'essaye d'utiliser Word (très souvent donc). Vivement qu'on ait une nouvelle version de Word, ça devrait aller mieux (du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit). Sinon, cette fic est très mignonne. Un peu… Heu… Hors normes… On va dire. Mais bien.

Note : je sais, c'est très court, mais je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouté. J'aurais pu faire une longueeeee histoire, mais je la trouve mieux comme ça. 

Fontaine d'or, fontaine d'argent

- Heero, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? Une nouvelle mission ?

- Ferme-les yeux.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Ferme-les…S'il te plait.

- C'est bien pour te faire plaisir. 

- Ne les ouvre pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas demandé.

- Tu sais que tu commences à me foutre les j'tons ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'suis vachement plus rassur !

- S'il te plait.

- C'est bon. Voilà, t'es content ?

- Merci. Maintenant écoute moi. Pendant la guerre, rien, tu m'entends, rien ne pourra se passer entre nous… Non ! Chute ! Laisse-moi finir… Tant que la guerre sera présente nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble…

- Désolé de te couper mais… Ensemble nous ? Tu m'expliquer s'teup ? Pasque là, je suis paumé. 

- Je ne peux rien te dire maintenant. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que Quatre m'a tout dit…

- … C'est beau la confiance…

- … Mais il a eu raison de le faire. Comme je le disais, tant que la guerre est présente, jamais nous ne pourrons être tous les deux. Donc après la guerre… Mais avant, ouvre les yeux.

Duo les ouvrit sans se faire prier. Il s'attendait visiblement à tout sauf à ça. Devant lui une fontaine, seulement… Le soleil se couchant derrière elle, l'eau paraissait être faite d'or liquide. Il en était de même pour la seule statue au centre. Une simple statue d'ange, bras et ailes ouverts vers le ciel, le regard vers les nuages. Une simple statue de granite qui s'était transformée en or pur et qui faisait jaillir autour d'elle autant de ce précieux liquide. Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais une autre l'empêcha de se retourner.

- Aujourd'hui c'est une fontaine d'or. À nos retrouvailles, elle sera d'argent. Alors… Attends-moi jusque-là… Je serai présent… Je te le promets…

Duo n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son ami… Amour, avait disparu. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir que la fontaine n'était plus d'or. Il n'avait pas besoin de pleurer, puisqu'une promesse était une promesse…

§§§

Pendant deux ans encore, les g-boys se battirent. Étonnamment, le lendemain de l'épisode de la fontaine d'or, J rappela Heero à ses côtés. Personne ne posa de question. Ils n'en avaient pas le temps. 

Ils durent faire bataille sur bataille

Combat sur combat

Meurtre sur meurtre

Carnage sur carnage 

Pourtant…

Ils y arriveraient

Chaque jour

Alors que les morts se comptaient par centaines

La paix se rapprochait inexorablement

Silencieuse et conquise à la cause des gundam

La paix continua de se rapprocher

S'accrochant à la sueur des pilotes

S'aidant du sang qu'ils versaient

S'armant d'une reine pour bouclier après les épées

Une paix rouge de sang

Une paix que l'on aperçoit que rarement car habillée du courage de certains

Armée de la passion d'autres

Protégée par le désir de quelques-uns

Matérialisée par la force des derniers.

Elle arriva lentement

Se laissant voguer entre les mains de qui voulaient bien la prendre

Se laissant attraper par ceux qu'elles jugeaient juste

Et se laissant capturer par ceux qu'elle acceptait comme ses protecteurs.

§§§

C'était un soir de pleine lune. C'était dans une ville peu connue. C'était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux nattés. 

Duo arriva près de la fontaine. Il l'avait déjà vue. Il ne la regarda pas. Il ferma les yeux. Il attendit. Il attendit encore et encore. Il attendit que le moment arrive enfin. Moment qui marquerait la fin d'une vie et le commencement d'une nouvelle. Pire ou meilleure ? Qui saurait le dire… Mais sûrement les deux. Dans tous les cas, ce sera une nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'ils feront à deux, alors il attendait. L'attente ne dura pas plus longtemps. Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Duo resta sans bouger les yeux fermés. 

Fermé sur un passé qu'il voulait oublier.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Lorsqu'elles s'enlevèrent, Duo avait ouvert les paupières. 

Ouvert sur un nouvel avenir plein de promesse.

La fontaine était d'argent. L'ange et l'eau étaient d'acier brillant. 

- Veux-tu connaître la douceur de l'argent liquide ?

- Et briser un portail ?

- Un portail sur tout ce que tu voudras.

- Tu fais trop de promesses. Et puis, cet argent-là… Doit être laissé pour l'avenir, à ceux qui chercheront leur rêve.

- Alors suis-moi.

- Tu as tout prévu ?

- Tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé.

- Alors j'espère que l'on pense la même chose.

L'argent se retirait calmement de la fontaine, tendis que deux ombres faisant parties du passé désormais, disparaissaient dans la nuit.

L'ombre des souvenirs qui s'effacent.

Et le lendemain, un couple se promènerait rieur sur les dalles chauffées à blanc d'une ville dont le nom se tait.

Le jour d'un futur qui se construit.

Fin

Chtite : ^^0

Keimei : ^___________^

Kymoon : *regarde rêveusement la pseudo-fontaine remplie de trombones qui est posée sur le bureau*

Chtite : Étrangement je l'aime cette histoire Oo

Kymoon : Moi aussi…

Kei : En quoi c étrange puisque c l'une des mienne ^^ ?

Chtite : -_- Peut-être pasqu'elle est… Différente.

Kymoon : Ouais… Vachement différente même.

Shinny : C'est peu dire -_-

Kei : Ké fé la toi è_é Grrrrrrrrrr

Shinny : Miam un piaf a la broche (B

Kei : Youpie ! Un chaton au barbecue (B

Kymoon : Et c'est reparti… *soupir las*

Chtite : Review please T_T *tente d'éviter les attaques des deux bestioles*

Shinny et Kei : ON EST PAS DES BESTIOLES !!! Grrrrrrrrrrr è_

Chtite : *se barre en courant*


End file.
